The Walking Dead- No Way Out Fanfiction
by Agartha
Summary: Basically a story about the episode, and how I would have wanted it to go. I really loved Ron's character, and felt like he needed more room to grow. That's mainly why I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1 - In The Armory

_Rick, Carl, Jessie, Sam, Ron, Gabriel, Michonne and Baby Judith had successfully managed to pull off a trick that would have Houdini rolling over in his grave. Alexandria's watchtower had collapsed onto it's protective walls, allowing walkers to invade the community and separate it's residents across the safe zone. Left with no other choice, Rick had led a group of survivors out into the horde, covered in walker guts. So far, the plan was working perfectly._

 _The group was linked together, hand in hand, and approaching the edge of the town's lake. The sun was setting rapidly; it would be pitch dark soon, and that would mean serious trouble for whoever was left in Alexandria._

 _The current plan was to make it to the armory, grab some weapons, and draw some of the walkers away. But now that Rick had seen the sheer amount of walkers, he realized that he had underestimated the odds of winning._

 _There was just too many of them to fight._

 _So, the new plan was simple. Escape the safe zone, walk to the quarry, and come back with the vehicles that had been abandoned there earlier. Then, the group would use the cars to lead the walkers away. Gabriel would take Judith to the community church and keep her safe until the walkers were gone. Jessie tried to get Sam to join him, but Sam declined, claiming to be brave enough to keep going. The quarry would be a long walk, so Rick needed the group to get to the armory first._

Rick approached the door to the armory and set it open, calmly ushering the rest of the group into the building and quietly closing the door behind him. He saw nobody, and heard nobody all throughout the journey across the safe zone. That made him feel safer and yet more vulnerable at the same time.

"Alright..." Rick said, looking around to make sure nothing else was in here. The group stood inside of the armory, nervously examining the weapons on the walls. Ron faced the floor, seemingly the most uncomfortable one in the room. "...we all need a weapon." He said, approaching the armory's bench and gathering up the majority of the handguns lined up. He looked at the kids, Sam and Ron, and glared. "Everyone. Nothing too big. Small enough to carry on your side, we don't want to draw attention."

"I have a gun." Jessie proclaimed as Michonne began scavenging the weapons. "I can protect them if something happens."

"And what if something happens to you?" Rick asked sharply.

Ron glared back at Rick, his face expressionless, and his eyes lost in space. He bit his lower lip, as if fighting an urge.

Rick grabbed a box of bullets - the very same box of bullets that Ron had stolen from earlier in the day - and passed them over toward the teen. "Put some in your gun. You don't know how to use it right yet, but you're gonna need to." Rick grumbled. Ron looked at Rick and took the box of bullets, his gaze still  
locked on Rick.

"Here." Carl spoke, walking over to Ron's side and exposing a small handgun in front of everybody; the gun that Ron had tried to assassinate Carl with. "I know you gave me your gun back...cause you said you weren't ready..." Carl said, raising his eyebrows as if to say _"Go along with this, or my dad is going to find out that you tried to kill me."_

"...but you have to be." Carl said, placing the gun on the bench in front of him, and sliding it toward Ron. "No more kid stuff." Carl said.

Ron appeared more innocent toward Carl, and hesitatingly picked the weapon up under Rick's judgmental  
eye.

"Here, Sam." Rick said calmly, handing a M1911 handgun toward him. Sam looked at the gun with curiosity, similar to a group of children eyeing a dangerous fish from behind aquarium walls. "Don't be scared. It's just a thing. Something you need to survive." Rick began.

"I..." Sam started, but Jessie was quick to put herself in between herself and her youngest child. "You're not giving him that." She nearly snapped. "NO..." Jessie said, raising her voice. Rick was giving her his famous tilt of the head, beads of sweat falling down his 5  
o'clock shadow.

"Jessie, he...he needs to learn."

"We're just going to the quarry and back...nothing can-"

"Someone shot my boy." Rick said as he abruptly cut her off.

Jessie looked toward Carl, who bad begun to shake his head. "Dad, that was-"

"An accident, yeah, I know." Rick replied. "But what if it wasn't?" Rick asked, looking first at Carl, then back to Jessie. "Anybody...any **thang** could come and kill you. Kill your boys...and maybe  
even worse."

"What's your point, Rick?" Jessie pressed. Both Sam and Ron watched anxiously.

"You can't protect them forever." Rick said sharply.

Ron's lip twitched, and his eyebrows furrowed downward as he took a small step toward Rick. "Shut up." Ron said. He was half confident with his voice, so it almost came out as a whisper.

Rick cocked his head toward the boy, his eyes stone cold. "What?"

"Ron." Carl said, stepping in between him and his father.

"I can protect myself." Ron growled, clenching his fists under the blood soaked sheets.

"No...you can't." Rick growled back.

"You-" Ron started, but Jessie was quick to stop this.

"HEY!" She snapped! Both Rick and Ron ceased argument, and recoiled at the sudden outburst. "Ron, you stay right in this room, and don't move." Jessie commanded, before turning around to Rick. "Rick, you need to look around for some food...take whatever you need to. But give us some room." Jessie demanded.

Rick and Ron exchanged a mutual glance of disgust with each other, and Rick motioned for Carl sand Michonne to follow him into the back of the building, where the pantry was.  
_

Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, controlling the internal rage that she had been holding in for longer than she would have liked. It began with Pete, and now, she was coming unhinged, little by little.

"Mom?" Sam whimpered, his eyes looking up at her. "I don't want the gun." He said fearfully.

Jessie turned toward her son and Nodded, kneeling down beside him and giving him a hug. She made Sure not to coat his face with any of the walker guts that she had on her body.  
_

"Rick, he's just a kid." Michonne hissed as soon as they were alone in the back of the building. "He doesn't know anything about the way things work out there."

"That's why he needs to have a weapon!" Rick argued, glaring back. It wasn't the type of glare that he had given past enemies, it was a glare of mutual respect. "I'm trying to SAVE him, Michonne!"

"But that is not your call! If it was Carl - maybe, if it was Judith, maybe - but..."Michonne hissed, pausing for just a moment. "Those are her kids in there, not yours."

Carl rapidly collected cans of food around the pantry, stuffing them into various backpacks that were also in the pantry.

"Look...I'm not gonna give you a gun." Jessie said, looking into her son's eyes. "I know you're not ready."

Sam nodded in agreement, a slight smile of relief on his face. "Okay..."

"But we'll tell Rick that you took it. Okay?" Jessie persisted. "Just so he can stop talking about it."

Sam was less supportive of that idea, but he nodded anyway. He could lie - He's done it a lot of times before.

"God...you're great." Jessie said, planting a kiss on her son's cheek. "I love you..." she said, standing up and motioning for Ron to come over.

"Dad..." Carl said, putting the last supply of food into a bright blue backpack. "They're with us...they'll be safe." He reassured. "I got a good feeling about this."

Michonne nodded and flashed a persuading smile at Rick. "We'll get the walkers away from here, and rebuild this place...that's what Deanna wanted. That's what we're gonna do. For her, and for everyone else that's still here."

Rick exchanged glances with both Carl and Michonne, doing his damn best to find common ground with them. He did want a life with the others - He wanted to live without fear, and hardship - But he knew that a world like that had already come and gone. This was the new world. And nobody seemed to understand it other than him.

Now that Rick thought about it, he had known somebody who understood the new world. Someone he used to call his best friend.

Ron slowly shuffled over to the rest of his family, and the three of them exchanged a bloody, smelly group hug. They were all very quick to break it up.

"I need you both to hear me...we're gonna make it." Jessie said to her son's. "We **will**...this...this is not what our life is going to be like." Jessie continued, squeezing both of her son's hands.

Ron's eyes were switching between the floor and his mother's face. "I know that your father...he..." Jessie stuttered. "...he was...a good man." Jessie said, and that was true. A very long time ago, Pete had once been a very charming and nice guy. But Jessie was unfortunate enough to be blessed with very beautiful looks, which Pete had to defend at all costs.

"Ron...Rick is not a bad guy." Jessie continued. "Hey." She said again, prompting Ron to look up from the floor and at her face.

Ron looked up, small tears in his eyes. "He..." he started, but stopped quickly.

"He's **not**." Jessie confirmed. "He's going to get us out of this...and when the walkers are gone, we can work this out." She said. "I'm going to help you both adjust...because we've made it this far, and we're going to keep going." She finished, lightly pinching her son's cheeks.

"Mom!" Sam giggled.

"Ugh!" Ron scoffed, smiling for the very first time in a long time. Their smiles brought about another one on Jessie's face, and for a moment, their family seemed very normal.

"Alright..." said Rick from further beyond the room. He had come back with Carl and Michonne, with the men carrying backpacks full of supplies for the road. Rick eyed Jessie, as if asking " _Did you do what I told you to do?"_

 _Of_ course, Jessie had gotten that look a lot of times from her dead husband. It gave her the creeps - bad.

"I told him what to do...he's gonna be fine." Jessie said to Rick, smiling at him in the best way that she possibly could.

Ron stood closest to the window of the armory, silently hoping that his mother might realize that Rick isn't the man that he says he is. He could see it in her face - she was beginning to crack. And when she did, Ron prayed that she would keep her hands off of the Grimes family. For good.

Rick gave Jessie his signature nod/tilt of the head, and brushed past the rest of the survivors. Be approached the door to the armory, and motioned for everyone to move. "This is it...same plan as before. Don't draw attention, and don't make any sudden movements." Rick commanded. He offered his hand out to Michonne, who took it without hesitation.

Rick held onto Michonne, and Michonne held onto Carl, and Carl held onto Jessie, and Jessie held onto Sam, and finally, Sam held onto Ron.

"Lets go." Rick said, one hand with Michonne, and the other hand on his hatchet. He slowly opened the door, and prepared himself to enter the cluster of walkers ahead.

Unfortunately, it was already pitch dark outside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Glenn & Enid

"Can't you just stay here?" Glenn asked.

"Nope!" Enid replied, already at one of the exits. She was such a sassy young woman, and this made Glenn smirk. His smirk faded when he realized that Enid was about to step outside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Glenn asked as he started down the isle of the church.

"I told you!" Enid exclaimed! "I'm. Coming. WITH You!"

"Shh!" Glenn hissed, moving into a crouching position and beckoning Enid to do the same. She followed suit after hearing that some of the walkers outside were getting closer toward the church. "That's not what I mean. You can't just...we, can't just go out there, Enid!" Glenn explained in a low voice.

"You wanna ask them to let us through, then?" She snorted.

Glenn rolled his eyes and shook his head, examining the roof of the church with darting eyes. Then, his attention turned to the curtains that were draped over the tops of the windows.

He remembered one particular day that happened a few years ago, one where He and Rick had covered themselves with the insides of a walker in order to blend in with a herd. They were trying to escape Atlanta with a few other survivors.

Most of the survivors from  
that time were now dead.

Glenn suddenly jumped up to his feet and climbed on top of the pew parallel to a church window, reaching for the curtains, but they were too high!

"What the hell are you doing?" Enid asked from her position near the floor.

"We're getting out of here. Come here, I'll boost you up."

"You think they won't see us under the curtain?" Enid asked, standing up and observing as Glenn continued reaching. Enid couldn't really help that about herself.

"Enid." Glenn said, gritting his teeth. "Trust me. This is gonna work." He finished.

Without any further questions, Enid climbed on top of the church pew and mounted the top of Glenn's shoulders, keeping her body straight as he lifted her up toward the curtains.

From the view up here, Enid could see the staggering walkers outside, and she began to zone out. It happened whenever she saw a bunch of walkers in one spot; she would zone out, and watch them, partially unaware of her surroundings. She wasn't scared, or angry, or shocked when this happened. She was just simply...herself, in a way. Strangely enough, she identified with the walkers. They roamed aimlessly, and had no feelings for any other living creature. They were the worst kind of vagabonds. And her parents could have turned into-

"Hey!" Glenn whispered! "Stop watching, start grabbing."

The sudden breakout of her trance sparked a sudden anger in her. After the death of her parents, she had become a control freak, even though she didn't know it at the time.

"Ugh!" Enid grunted, pulling on the curtains as hard as she possibly could! The cloth gave way immediately, but so did the rod that was holding the curtains in place.

"Shit!" Enid hissed! The loose end of the rod swung away from the window and fell downward, clattering against the plaster wall of the church and busting a very noticeable hole in the wall! Glenn had almost dropped Enid, but he caught her by her legs just in time.

The walkers outside of the church began to shuffle toward the lone window, having heard the commotion inside.

"Good job." Glenn sarcastically said, letting the teen girl down on the floor, and beginning to work on the curtain that she had obtained. Enid said nothing, but her face was blushing horribly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

*BAM! BAM, BAM!*

Walkers were trying to breach the main doors of the church, and a hand full of them were pressed up against the outer window. One walker was missing all of its fingers, and bone hung by a thread where they should have been. Enid was used to seeing things like this  
nowadays.

"Help me do this!" Glenn exclaimed! He held one half of the curtain up in the air, and he offered the other half to Enid. The girl rushed over and lifted up the half of the curtain, and Glenn stomped one foot down in the center of the cloth.

"You mind telling me exactly what you want me to do?" Enid pressured.

"Hold it up, that's what I want you to do!" Glenn replied, pulling his half as hard as he could, and successfully tearing it in a straight line down the middle. The curtain was now in two large halves.

"GLENN!" Enid snapped, dropping her half of the curtain and putting a hand on her hip. Her handgun was kept in the very same spot. Glenn glanced up at Enid, and when she saw his eyes, she dropped her hand back down to her side immediately.

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a calmer tone.

Glenn sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hands, debating whether to answer. Eventually, he realized that he was going to have to tell her the truth. That is, if she wanted to survive this.

"We're going to kill one of the walkers, and cut it open, then we spread their blood on these." Glenn explains, holding up his piece of curtain. "The blood will make them think that we're like them."

Enid stared at Glenn expressionless, moving her eyes down onto the curtains, and then back up at his face.

"You serious?"

"It works...I've done it before."

"How long ago?"

"Does it matter, Enid!?"

"You probably just got lucky. What, do they just see us, and keep walking away like nothing?"

"That's exactly what they do!" Glenn hissed, standing up and whipping out a combat knife that he had attached to his right hip. "Now...I'm going to break the window and kill one. You kill The others." He ordered, moving back over to the window with the dangling curtain rod!

"You're insane!" Enid cried out, following the Asian man and taking out her own knife. It wasn't as big and as fancy as Glenn's, but it could kill pretty swiftly.

"Maybe." Glenn smirked, eyeing the walker that was snapping it's jaws at him through the other side of the window. The skin around her face was infested with flies, both alive and dead. She didn't seem to care about the bugs, though. Glenn positioned the tip of his knife over the left eye of the walker, and put the tip of it against the fragile glass. "Back up." Glenn ordered. "When I bring it in, then be ready."

Enid shuffled back a few feet, wary of the glass hazard. She held her knife in a  
combat position, ready to strike.

Glenn brought his arm back and thrust the knife square through the glass, shattering a piece of the window and impaling the walker straight through the eye socket! Blood and broken glass filled the windowsill as the rest of the walkers pressed up against the window.

"Enid!" Glenn shouted!

When he pulled back on the knife, he brought the dead body with it.

 _*SHATTER!*_

Glenn flew backwards, landing on the floor of the church with the dead walker laying flat on top of him!

The glass had cut small scratches across his face, but he was more or less okay.

The horde outside began to stumble through the open window, including the walker without any fingers. The dangling bone hung loosely on the edge of the window.

"Was that supposed to happen!?" Enid cried out. She stood nearby, her knife ready to stab through the head of any walker that dared come near her.

"What do you think?" Glenn called out  
as the walkers advanced.

*CRASH!*

Two things happened at once: Glenn had pushed the dead walker off of him, and the front doors of the church had been beached by the walkers.

"Grab that chair! In-in there!" Glenn breathed, gesturing toward the front of the church as he grabbed the dead walker by her frayed, and dried out hair.

Enid turned to see what Glenn was talking about, and saw a wooden chair sitting next to the altar, as well as a single door on the wall behind the altar.

"That's a closet!" Enid huffed, quickly grabbing the mountain of curtains and running over to the altar, picking up the chair by the back.

"I know!" Glenn huffed, pushing a few walkers into the walls behind them.  
As the walkers began advancing on Glenn, he dragged the dead walker backwards, heading for the door behind the altar. "OPEN IT!" Glenn screamed!

Enid obediently opened the door, pushing it inward and bringing the wooden chair inside.

It was a very cramped space; there were wooden shelves lined up on both sides of the room, and they were stacked to the ceiling with books and plates of all sorts.

Glenn rushed inside of the closet, walker in tow, and slammed the door behind him, barely stopping the walkers from breaking through and biting him!

The closet was almost pitch dark, but little light seemed through the cracks of the door.

The door shook violently as the walkers pushed in from the outside! "The chair, over here!" Glenn commanded!

Enid slid the chair toward him, and he shuffled it around before shoving the tall end of the chair up against the bottom of the door knob!

The shaking immediately stopped: the chair was holding the door in place for them.

Glenn let go of the door and panted quickly, resting both of his hands on his knees. He could barely bend forward inside of this small closet, so he let his head rest on one wall, and his behind rest on the other wall.

"Ugh!" Enid recoiled, covering her nose and scrunching up her face. "That shit stinks." She complained, looking down at the dead walker under their feet.

Glenn recoiled to himself, covering the bottom of his nose and closing his eyes. It smelled like his old cats litter box; except the litter box must've been left sitting in a bowl of sewage.

"What was that back there?" He asked, taking a deep breath, and pulling his knife out of the dead walkers eye socket.

"What?" Enid asked, watching as Glenn began to unbutton the shirt on the corpse.

"I told you to cover me!" Glenn argued, ripping away the shirt from walkers front side. It's dehydrated and badly molded chest became exposed to both of the survivors.

"There were too many. I was gonna get them when they got close." Enid defended as Glenn pushed the edge of the knife through the center of the walkers chest, tearing a line that spread from its ribcage down to its waistline.  
Dark, clotted blood trickled down its sides, and white puss oozed from in between the skin and rotten flesh underneath.

"That's...fucking..." Enid began, but she hurdled into the farthest corner of the closet and began to throw up in it.

The revolting noises angered the walkers, who were still banging on the closet door! They wanted to eat them both until there was absolutely nothing left.

Glenn shook his head and scrunched up his nose again, spreading open the walkers chest. The sides oozed and made a jelly-like noise, almost causing Glenn to puke straight into the corpse.

Enid came up for air and blew out a deep breath. Her hair had collapsed over the entire front of her face. "...disgusting." She whispered.

"Tell me about it." Glenn mumbled, reaching for the two halves of the curtains that were draped over the rest of the floor. "Wrap one of these around yourself." He ordered, offering a half of the curtain to the teen girl.

Enid went to grab for the curtain, but the smell of the dead walker under her made her revolt horrifically before she could. She fought back against the charred smell and grabbed half of the curtain, wrapping the majority if it completely around her body. Soon, she was wrapped from neck to toe in silky white cloth.

Glenn took his own half and wrapped it around his body. He tightened two loose ends together, and tied them into a knot, positioning the knot in front of him and ensuring that the curtain wouldn't slip off of him by accident.

"Now..." Glenn quietly commanded, dipping his hands into the dead walker's hot, rusted blood and smearing it all over his curtain.

"And I thought the world out there was fucked." Enid complained, hesitatingly dropping onto her knees and slowly placing her hands inside of the walker. She closed her hands around something soft, wet, and squishy, and closed her eyes as she draped whatever it was over her left shoulder. "But it's just as bad in here." She breathed.

Soon enough, the two of them were covered in enough guts to smell like absolute ape shit.

Glenn stared at the excavated walker at his feet, and then back to Enid. She was also staring at the walker, but unlike Glenn, she looked to be beyond terrified.

"Hey." Glenn said, gesturing for Enid to raise her head and look at him. Not so surprisingly, she didn't even budge. "This was the only way." Glenn exclaims. "Trust me, it's gonna work, but only if you-"

"I let them in." Enid mumbled, clenching her blood soaked hands into fists. "I left this place...maybe if I had stayed, I could've helped...and...we wouldn't..." she began, but Glenn quietly shushed her.

"I know people who have done way worse things." Glenn explains. "People mess up. It's what happens, and it's always going to happen..." he continued.

The walkers had been barging against the door for the entirety of their time in the closet, and now the door was beginning to creak.

"...but you can always come back from it." Glenn says, biting his lower lip. It was at this moment that Enid glanced up at him, her eyes wide and seeking help. "No matter how bad something gets...if you don't give up...you can come back." He finishes, looking back at Enid.

 _*CRASH!*_

The closet door suddenly collapsed inward, and Glenn immediately took Enid by the hand! They both squeezed together tightly as the walkers began to infiltrate the room, filling it in seconds. Glenn pulled Enid closer toward him as they became pressed up against the decaying walkers around them. Shit breath and crusty skin filled the room, and blood was absolutely everywhere. Jaws clacked and growled in their ears, and Enid could've sworn that she heard a buzzing sound coming from one walker.

She hesitated to look, but curiosity got the best of her. Now, she wished she hadn't looked. A walker beside her had absolutely no hair, and a giant, gaping hole inside of it's cheek.

Inside of the walkers mouth, an unrecognizable amount of maggots had gathered, and were crowded around something festuring inside. Enid saw no visible tongue, and it's teeth were molded orange.

Enid kept her head up high and looked up at Glenn. He was observing the situation, and when he turned back toward Enid, he held a single finger up to his nose. Enid knew what that meant. ( _Keep quiet._ )

Together, hand in hand, Glenn led Enid around the cluster of walkers, and back out into the church.

The entire building was infested with walkers of all varieties: Males, Females, children, elderly, African, and even a strange looking, genderness skeleton. Glenn didn't stop to take a picture; he lead himself and the teenage girl down the center of the church, moving as slow as the walkers.

Glenn spotted the remains of the Church's entrance, and led Enid through the broken doorway, and out into the open.

There weren't as many walkers packed around Alexandria's borders, so Glenn resorted to a low whisper. " _We'll get in through the breach in the wall...then we need to find a way to get Maggie down."_ He said.

Enid forcibly removed her hand from Glenn's, silently scoffed, and then nodded in agreement. Enid knew that she was an amazing scout, and she could climb almost anything if it had a good vantage point. "I can climb on top of the wall, maybe." Enid suggested.

A few walkers turned to look for the noise, but ignored the disturbance after a short time. Glenn flashed her a look of disapproval, and walked on without another word.

But everything changed when Enid heard a bloodcurdling scream come from just behind Alexandria's walls.


	3. Chapter 3 - Horde Casualties

The sun had completely set on Alexandria by the time the group had left the armory, and their only visible light source was from the moonlight up above. Hundreds, if not thousands of walkers had completely flooded the safe zone, and Rick began to doubt that he would ever be able to lead this many of them away.

Michonne was very wary of all of the walkers around her. Some of them tried to cross into the line that they had formed, and one walker had come close to sensing Ron. The walker had crashed into him, but Ron continued to move, not looking back. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't care. Or maybe both.

Carl was watching the rest of the safe zone, memorizing where the hotspot of walkers were at. Maybe they could hit them in the areas where they were clustered up, so that the rest of the walkers wouldn't be as dangerous. He was thinking strategically - just like a soldier.

Jessie's heart was beating beyond normal capacity, and she was sure that Carl (who was in front of her) and Sam (who was behind her) could feel how fast her pulse was racing. She was terrified, but not for herself. She was scared that something would go wrong. She had the feeling in her gut that something bad was about to happen, about she tried was hard as she could to push the feeling away. She hoped that she wouldn't always feel this way with how the world was now.

Sam followed right behind his mom, his mind wandering to a very dangerous place. _Where is everyone else? How did people become these monsters? Am I gonna be one of the monsters?_

Ron brought up the very rear of the line, and his mind was in an even darker place than his brothers. He thought about how he had attacked Carl, and how it had gone wrong. Maybe it was supposed to happen that way. Maybe? All Ron knew was that he had lost his father, his girlfriend, and his home; not ONE month after Rock's group showed up. (" _Ron...Ricks not a bad guy._ ")

Ron wanted to believe it, he really did, and maybe he would. But right now, he was lost.

Rick finally saw through a gap in the horde of walkers, and caught sight of the front gate to Alexandria. The plan was working effectively...however, his heart managed to sink again. If he tried to open the main gate, the walkers would definitely see them. They couldn't risk the noise.

So Rick came up with a second Plan, one that wouldn't cost any lives. They could step through the breach in the wall, climb over the wrecked watchtower, and continue on their route to the quarry.

Rick led the group into a curve up ahead, which confused Michonne and Jessie equally. Rick gave the rest of the group a reassuring nod, which subconsciously meant " _Trust me, I know what I'm doing_."

As the line of survivors curved around, Sam caught sight of one of the walkers.

The walker was Mikey - one of the good friends of Ron. Sam's heart picked up speed, and he saw another walker up ahead. It was Steven...one of Sam's bestest friends.

Sam looked away from the walker child, fighting back oncoming tears of fear and sadness.

 _Mikey is a monster...Steven is a monster...I might be a monster._

"Mom..." Sam said quietly. Jessie didn't hear him - she was focused on the way out of the safe zone.

Rick and the group were only across the street from the breach now - just a few more feet...

"...Mom!" Sam cried out, stepping into the paved road.

" _Shh_..." Jessie hushed, squeezing her Son's hand. "... _it's okay, Sam_."

Ron watched from the back, unsure of what to do.

"But I wanna go back!" Sam said, as plain as day.

" _Sam_..." Ron whispered, cocking his head to the side.

"And not just to the house..." Sam continued.

Rick stepped onto the curb, with the fallen watchtower directly in front of him. Their escape was moments away.

"Sam...I need you to be strong..." Jessie continued. Unfortunately, these were the last words that Sam would ever hear.

Walkers began to swarm the panicked kid, and a painful, bloodcurdling scream came from him. " _MOMMY! MOM!_ " Sam cried out as blood completely filled his face. Not too soon afterward, the walkers had completely smothered him and tackled him down into the grass, tearing open his cheek with their maggot-filled teeth.

Ron stood his ground, staring in shock at the death of his only brother.

Jessie immediately entered a mental breakdown, unknowingly emitting an equally painful scream as she watched her youngest son become walker-food.

Sudden flashbacks of teaching him how to ride a bike flashed through her mind; he had hit the curb on his first try, and laughed it off after he landed face first in the grass.

Jessie remembered constant nights of comforting a crying Sam, who was afraid of his monstrous father; she had tried her very best to make sure that her boys would never have to come face-to-face with the horrifying evil of the world. Jessie spent many nights next to her husband in bed, silently putting herself down for being a bad role model before her husband could do it for her.

Pete had always complained that she was a very lousy parent, that the kids weren't punished enough for their behavior. Sometimes it would escalate to verbal, and even physical, arguments. She had hoped that the kids would stay in their rooms during these times.

Now, as she watched Sam's head become a hot mess of blood, bone, and occasional gurgles, she realized that the entirety of the past 11 years had been for nothing.

She screamed once again, and this time, the scream was full of anger; both at the walkers, and her dead husband. They both had taken away the hope and future for the entire family.

She could barely hear the worried cries from Rick & Carl. Both of them were trying to get her to move away from her dying son, but she didn't give a shit. Not now, not ever.

" _Sam_...!" Jessie cried out for a third time, silently hoping that this was all a horrific nightmare. She mentally begged for God to bring her boy back; she wanted a second chance to do it all over, and to tell her son that it would be all right.

"Come _ON!_ We have to go!"

Jessie heard Carl say this, and she began to snap back to reality, but she found herself becoming swarmed by the same walkers who had attacked her son.

Her screams were worse than Sam's: as if she had been set on fire by a madman.

At the back of the line, Ron watched through tear-filled eyes as walkers tore open his mother's neck, letting a pool of blood form in the grass below her.

 _How could she just give up? Didn't she remember that she had me_?

To make matters worse, Rick was beginning to sob to himself, silently saying "No!" over and over again, even though he made no attempt to save Jessie from the walkers.

"Dad, DAD!" Carl grunted! "I can't...!"

Rick's world swam with an indescribable horror; he could barely hear his son calling out for him. All of the walkers in the nearby area were being summoned toward Jessie's body, and more importantly, they were coming toward Carl.

Carl couldn't escape Jessie's death grip - her fingers were tightly wrapped around his wrist, and no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get out of it.

What Ron saw happen next was the last straw for the remainder of his sanity. Rick had brought up his hatchet, and completely severed his mother's hand off, causing a steady stream of blood to gush out of the remaining socket. Her severed hand dropped down into the grass, and Carl went sprawling backwards likewise.

Carl even managed to drop the handgun that he had taken away from Ron earlier in the day.

As the walkers spread Jessie's torso apart, Ron had a relapse.

(" _You're gonna be scared. You will be.")_

Rick Grimes had formed this idea: to come out here and just wade through the infected like it was nothing.

Carl Grimes had managed to steal his girlfriend, murder a man in cold blood, and tried to prove himself better than him.

Rick Grimes had murdered his father, a man who had once shown unconditional love for his boys. Sure, Pete had beat Ron repeatedly for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had berated him for allowing the "Grimes boy" to make moves on his girl.

Pete Anderson had constantly terrorized him with his presence, but the teen had never wished him dead. He simply wanted him to become better, to STOP the abuse dealt to the rest of the family, so that they could all live a normal, healthy life together.

Thanks to Rick and Carl Grimes, that life is now impossible.

(" _You got to be strong enough to wait for your moment..._ ")

Ron looked to the side and saw him: Walker Mikey. The only true friend that Ron had left - gone.

Ron subconsciously bent downward and picked up the dropped handgun, immediately bringing the hammer down with his thumb, and preparing to aim.

Rick was the first one to notice that Ron had gone rogue, and Carl was a close second.

(" _But you'll miss...and you'll be dead. You got to get it up to your eye_.")

Ron brought the weapon up to eye-level, taking aim at the ultimate perpetrator: Rick Grimes.

"You..." Ron breathed, zillions of angry thoughts buzzing through his mind.

Rick didn't look angry, scared, or surprised: he looked genuinely confused. Ron? The bad guy?

"... _you_." Ron spit out, having no other words for the man in front of him. Rick was dead, and so was he. Everybody here was going to die. Ron's finger tightened on the trigger, and he-

"Ron?"

Ron jumped and cocked his head toward the voice - it belonged to Enid. She was standing right next to him, covered in what appeared to be blood-soaked curtains from Alexandria's church. She was alone and appeared frightened by what Ron was doing.

"Enid." Ron said in a matter-of-factual voice. All of his anger suddenly began to dissipate, and it was replaced by a sense of affection and hope.

Unfortunately, he was still holding the weapon up.

Michonne was the first to make a move - she grappled Ron's arm and forced it downward, but the young teen wasn't going down without a fight!

He pushed back, still holding the weapon.

The walkers around them began to take notice, even the ones feasting on the bodies of Jessie and Sam Anderson.

Rick took immediate action, whipping out his blood-soaked hatchet and heading toward Ron.

"Dad!" Carl grunted, attempting to stop him, but Rick was beyond words now. Ron was a threat, and threats never change.

* _POP_!*

The handgun suddenly fired in the boy's hands, and Ron dropped the weapon into the grass.

Michonne took the opportunity to completely knock Ron to the ground, disabling him.

The walkers around them were alert now, and they'd finally found a new pair of survivors to eat.

Rick turned around in order to get Carl to safety, but he froze in place upon seeing that a section of Carl's skull had been shot out. His eye was completely gone, and a part of his sherrif's hat had been blasted away.

"Dad?" Carl breathed. His body fell sideways and slammed into the street.

" _Carl..."_ Rick whispered. His eyes followed his son's body - either dead or unconscious - and he rushed forward to scoop him up before the walkers could start tearing him apart!

"CARL!"

Rick looked toward the lawn where Ron had been standing, but he couldn't see through the cluster of walkers around them.

" _THE INFIRMARY!_ " Rick screamed! Michonne took the lead, slicing apart every walker that stood in their way as they bolted back toward the safe zone, leaving Sam and Jessie's bodies in the dust.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I might decide to add on more to this story, mainly because I'd love to see where Ron goes from here. I always thought that the actor did a really good job, and I'd kill for them to actually have gone through with what happened in my story. Leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
